


Better Than a Six

by stonecoldmo



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonecoldmo/pseuds/stonecoldmo
Summary: the events that followed the kiss in the weed den..
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 37





	Better Than a Six

“This better be better than a six” dina whispered against my lips. I looked into her eyes hungrily and flicked the still burning joint away. I grabbed her face and kissed her with the urgency of and the passion and fire of a thousand suns. I pulled back briefly to make sure she was okay with what was happening. She was definitely okay with it and I had dreamed about this moment since the day I laid eyes on her and boy were my eyes on her now. Seeing her hot and flustered only made me more hot and flustered. I was wet enough to drown a small child. I pushed her onto her back and trailed kisses down her jaw so her ear and right to that sweet spot. She let out a soft moan and I knew what I was doing was right. I continued leaving sloppy wet kisses along her neck and jawline. My hands found the zipper on her vest and I undid it without breaking contact. I ran my fingers along the waistband of her jeans. She lifted her ass up giving me the permission I needed to continue. I quickly unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down as far as my hands could reach, leaving the rest for her to kick off effortlessly. I broke the kiss and looked down at her. She was incredible, her legs were tanned and toned, her hair was splayed on the couch, and her cheeks were pink and glowing. She removed her shirt and sports bra and I used the time to remove my clothes as well. I gave her one final look before diving back in. we locked lips again resuming our passion play date. I roughly grabbed her boobs squeezing them hard enough to leave a mark but not enough to hurt her. Her hands found my ass and gave it a playful slap. I smirked into the kiss, leaving her lips and kissing down to her neck and chest. I took her nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue around and biting gently. I used my hand to give the other breast attention twisting and tweaking her nipple between my fingertips. I continued my path down to her dripping cunt. I ghosted my lips over her pussy giving her just enough contact to make her squirm. I peppered kisses along her inner thighs stopping to suck and bite, leaving a mark. A mark to be proud of. I kissed back up her thigh finally stopping at her core. I paused for a moment to take it all in. it was glorious. Her dark hair framing her glistening pussy. I took a breath, trying to calm myself down before diving in. I licked up the length of it to tease her. She let out a loud moan. “The ghost of Eugene is sure in for a treat tonight” I thought to myself. I latched onto her clit and sucked like I was trying to suck an ice cube through a straw, tugging to add stimulation. As I continued to devour her clit she moaned and wiggled, her moans getting louder with each movement I made. She got closer and closer to the brink. Her breathing was picking up and then she shouted, “WAIT!” I jumped back and looked at her, concerned that I had done something wrong. I raised my eyebrow at her questioningly. She got up and shuffled over to her backpack. She leaned over, shaking her soaked cunt in the air to tease me. I let out a huff and smirked. She came back to the couch with her hands behind her back. “Whatcha got there, D?” I asked. “I found this at one of the shops i patrolled and i figured now would be a good time to try it out,” she said, smiling like an idiot. She removed her hands from behind her back.. It was a long, veiny, pink thing. It was attached to a harness thing.. I’d seen similar things in that magazine I stole from Bill’s, but never in person. As I got a better look at it, I figured out what it was. It was a strap-on. Dina and I had jokingly watched some porno tape a while back. We laughed about the size of the girls' humongous tits. “I want you to wear this and you know…”, she trailed off. “OH?” I responded. I stepped into the harness, giggling to myself and my new body part. I shook off the childish behavior and walked back over the couch. I sat back and looked over to dina. She swayed towards me stopping in front of me and dropping to her knees. She licked up the shaft of the toy, maintaining eye contact. HOLY SHIT she was smoking. Once the toy was thoroughly lubed up she got back up and straddled me, hovering above the plastic penis. She looked at me, making sure I was ready. I was more than ready. She sunk down onto it, strings of moan leaving her lips as she bottomed out. She grinded slowly on the toy, adjusting to the size. Once she got more comfortable she quickened her pace. The friction of the fabric straps against my clit made a small moan escape my lips. As she got more comfortable, I got more confident, almost cocky. I grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her back. I threw her surprisingly flexible leg over my shoulder. I lined the silicone shaft up with her opening. I slipped it in, starting out slow and then speeding up. I thrusted faster and harder, making her moan louder and louder with each thrust. The friction between the harness and my heat picking back up again. As Dina grew closer, so did I. “Fuck, Dina”, i panted. My profanity seemed to have a good effect on her. I felt a feeling in my stomach, a good one. It grew with every thrust. It grew and grew until I was on the brink. The floodgates were about to open. I thrusted the hardest I had yet, sending me over the edge. “Fucking christ, fuck, shi, fuck! HOLY FUCK” i cursed. As those words left my mouth, Dina moaned my name. “Ellie!” It was like she spoke in cursive. I felt fireworks go off in my mind and my pussy. We both rode out our highs and I rolled off the small couch onto the floor, trying to catch my breath. Dina did the same. “That was definitely better than a six” she said. I smiled and closed my eyes. The very recent events replayed in my mind.


End file.
